The Last Scene
by JE Boswell
Summary: I wrote this after watching "Diabolical Acts". Poor Lisa wanted that kiss so badly so here it is! CBBC own the characters and the show. Leo x Lisa.


Lisa was fast asleep in her bed when she was violently shaken. In turn sat up, startled and wide eyed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room but when her vision was back she saw Leonardo, watching her with a goofy smile.

"What is it, Leo?" she moaned raising her hand to her hair making sure her wig was still in place. She didn't want one of the apprentices to wake up and find her wigless.

_What's it going to be this time? _She thought to herself. _Break into the Medici palace and steal something or has he finished a project? _

"I was thinking," he began. "I know you wanted to do that last scene from the play so shall we?"

Lisa's breath caught in her throat as she swallowed down the urge creeping up inside of her to say 'YES YES YES!'

She nodded lightly and gave him a smile. "Sure. Why not?"

Leonardo returned the smile and took her hand. "Not here though. I thought we could go to the beech. It's a little quieter"

"It's past curfew. If we get caught we'll be in huge trouble. Besides how will we get there? It's an hour walk!" Lisa hated to come up with excuses as this was perfect but the truth was if they did get caught they'd have to spend the night in jail and wake in the morning for a lecture from Verrocchio.

Leo's brown eyes softened and she could have sworn there was some pleading in them. He put his hands together as if he was praying and looked at her hopefully.

"Right, okay," she finally sighed. "But I want to get dressed first"

"I'll be outside by the bike," Leo replied before rushing out of the room and down the stairs. Lisa threw on some clothes and followed him down the stairs. She slipped the dress of the mannequin and stuffed it in her bag. Within ten minutes she was ready and met Leo outside. He gave her a warm smile which she returned and let him help her onto the bike.

"Doesn't this make a load of noise?" she asked.

Leo looked up from the flint and shook his head. "I've modified the engine. It won't make a sound and the moment I want to stop it will quite quickly so you'll have to brace yourself"

Once he got a small nod from Lisa he hopped on board and awaited the gun powder to do its trick. Seconds later they were off, whizzing and speeding down the streets that made up Florence. Lisa held onto Leo for dear life as they turned a sharp corner the bike making an unhappy wheeze.

"Shh," Leo demanded as if the bike could hear him.

"Just focus on the road," Lisa hissed as the bike propelled through the streets.

They came to a sudden stop in an alleyway when a guard passed, the passengers not even daring to breathe. Once the guard had gone Leo pushed hard on the floor and the bike purred into life again.

"I just had a thought," Lisa said suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you have gun powder to get us back?"

Leo laughed and glanced at her, just for a second. "Of course I do"

Lisa let out a breath of relief and tried to enjoy the rest of the journey as much as she could.

They arrived at the beech after fifteen minutes of whizzing through Florence on what most people would call a 'death trap'. Leo made sure the bike was well hidden whilst Lisa got changed into the dress. He took out the two scripts in his bag and waited. She coughed once she was ready and Leo turned around. He'd seen her in the pink dress several times but somehow it looked different in the moonlight.

"Shall we do the scene then?" she said with a nervous smile.

Leo nodded and smiled. "Do you need a script?"

She shook her head and he threw the two scripts in his hand to the ground. He neared her and took her hands in his.

"My love," Lisa began watching their hands entwine together. "If you should go the stars would never shine again"

Leo bit back the urge to comment on that line again and replied with his own. "Princess Bella. Thou art my first waking thought"

"Thou art mine too"

"Thy lips are as red as rubies," Leo whispered moving closer to her, running a hand through her curled hair. "Rubies I desire to press mine own"

"Handsome Leo. Mine lips are thine lips"

The moment was quiet as Lisa realised she'd said the wrong name but what did it matter now? Leo pretended not to notice and moved slightly, Lisa watching him moved closer and closer. She closed her eyes and the moment she felt Leo's lips on hers, her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest and explode into a thousand pieces. She'd wanted this moment for so long now. She wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and he, in turn, he placed his on her waist. After a few moments they drew back, both flushed and unable to contain their smiles. Lisa let out a small laugh and before she could go any further Leo's lips were on hers again but this time just the tiniest bit harder. When he let go she could feel the blush in her cheeks. None of them spoke for what seemed a great amount of time. They just held each other watching each others every tiny movement.

"We should really get back," Leo said after a few moments, letting go of her waist and moving towards his bike.  
"Do we have to?" Lisa replied running to catch him up.

Leo stopped and faced her. "We can come back another night"

"Promise?"

"I promise" Leo leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly before helping her back on the bike.

Lisa was more at ease on the ride back. She held onto Leo all the way and every so often he would turn to her, just for a moment, and smile. She lay her head on his back and let the wind flurry through her hair.

Once back at the workshop Leo parked the bike and the pair rushed inside. Lisa grabbed her wig and night clothes from inside her bag, after digging through her day clothes too which really she should have put on before they left the beach considering she could have been caught. She shoved her night clothes on as quickly as she could. Once she was ready she returned to her bed. Leo was already lain down on his bed and he watched her walk in and settle herself down.

"Good night Tom," he whispered.

She turned over to face him and grinned. "Good-night Leo"


End file.
